forgottenrealmsfandomcom-20200223-history
Imphras I
War-Captain | aliases = Imphras I | nicknames = The Great | home = Filur, Impiltur | formerhomes = | sex = Male | race = Human | ethnicity = Damaran | occupation = King | age = | patron deity = | languages = | reckoning = DR | dob = 1063 | dobnotes = | death = 1122 | deathnotes = | destroyed = | destroyednotes = | parents = | spouses = Sambral | siblings = | children = Imbrar I Ilmara | familyrefs = | dynasty = Heltharn Dynasty | start of reign = 1097 DR | end of reign = 1122 DR | predecessor = Peverel | successor = Imbrar I | successionrefs = | alignment1e = | class1e = | refs1e = | alignment2e = | class2e = | refs2e = | alignment3e = | class3e = | refs3e = | alignment35 = Lawful good | class35 = Paladin | refs35 = | alignment4e = | class4e = | refs4e = | alignment5e = | class5e = | refs5e = }} Imphras Heltharn I, known as Imphras the Great, was the eighth Paladin-King of Impiltur and the first ruler of the Heltharn Dynasty. Relationships Imphras Heltharn was a descendant of a line of paladins who were related to the Durlarven Dynasty by marriage, through one of the sisters of King Bellodar III. Imphras married the sorceress Sambral, with whom he had fought against the hobgoblin horde. They had two children, a son, Imbrar, and a daughter, Ilmara. Both would later sit on the throne. Possessions Imphras was in possession of a legacy of old treasures, including the Crown of Narfell and over 100 magical swords. History Imphras I was born in 1063 DR. He became a War-Captain of Lyrabar, and in this role, he united the forces of Dilpur, Hlammach, Lyrabar, and Sarshel, the shield dwarves of the Earthfast Mountains, and the wood elves of the Gray Forest against the hobgoblins of the Giantspire Mountains. Despite this, in 1095 DR, his army was driven back by the goblinoid hordes, as far as the Bluefang Water. There, however, he was joined by the powerful mages Soargar, Velgarbrin, and Sambral. With the power of their magic, Imphras led a counterattack, and they vanquished the enemy horde. After the battle, a dying Soargar revealed the location of a secret stash of treasures from the previous dynasty, which he left to Imphras. Two years later, after much diplomacy among the city-states, he was crowned king in 1097 DR and restored the monarchy, which over 100 years prior had fallen due to severe plague that had slain all the heirs of the previous Elethlim Dynasty. Imphras had a tower constructed in Filur to serve as his royal palace. In 1110 DR, King Imphras allied his army with that of Thesk to defend Phent against the invading forces of Thay. Imphras was victorious, and the Red Wizards were defeated. Imphras died in 1122 DR, shortly after the death of his wife. Appendix References Connections Category:Paladins Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Rulers Category:Kings Category:Kings of Impiltur Category:Members of the Heltharn Dynasty Category:Inhabitants of Filur Category:Inhabitants of Impiltur Category:Inhabitants of Northeast Faerûn Category:Inhabitants of Faerûn Category:Inhabitants of Toril Category:Inhabitants Category:Damarans Category:Inhabitants of the Unapproachable East